Alan McKenzie
Alan McKenzie (アラン･マッケンジー Aran Makkenjii) is a minor character in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Impluse. Physical Appearance Alan has thick dark drown hair and cute dark green eyes. He is usually seen wearing an orange jersey over a gray T-shirt with light brown knee length shorts. Personality & Characteristics Beyblade Plot Beyblade: V-Force Alan is a fellow classmate of Max's. Both lived in the same neighborhood in New York and grew up to be good friends. Max going to live with his father in Japan severed their friendship though. Years later in 2002, Max flew back to New York City to participate in a small tournament and see his mother. The two of them met again and learned that they could battle against each other in the tournament. The night before the event though, the ancient rock which held many bit-beasts was stolen from Judy's lab. When Tyson caught up with him by bike, Max, who was coming towards them, walked into the thief and discovered it was Alan. The latter did not explain his actions then; he told Max, when the tournament started and that they faced, that if he could beat him, then the truth would be revealed. Although they first tied, Max won the other battle and Alan spilled it out: a woman had come up to him and asked him to steal the ancient rock; for that, he would get a very strong Beyblade. Alan was interested in owning a better top, because he was jealous of Max being one of the world champs, while he was an amateur blader. Therefore, he agreed to do the task. After the match though, he realized the blade was not so good anyway. Max and him became good friends again. Relationships Max Tate Alan is Max's old friend. Battles Gallery MaxAlankid.jpg|Alan and Max as kids Max and Alan 2.PNG|Alan and Max in the park 1545ds.jpg|Max vs Alan 895.jpg 10012.jpg|Alan and his Beyblade, Impluse. 1dfghd.jpg AlanDisguise.jpg|Alan in his "battle" suit. Max and Alan.PNG Alan vs Max.jpg Alan Max 2.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub 1176200.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub 1177200.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub 1170680.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub 1160320.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 28 hot rock english dub 1146360.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 869560.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 760000.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 612720.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 573680.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1124360.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1120360.jpg Beyblade season 2 episode 29 bad seed in the big apple english dub 1096080.jpg Trivia *'Alan' means Rock and McKenzie is a relatively common Scottish surname as well as the name of a mountain. *His beyblade is called Impluse, which is probably a typo for Impulse. *Alan is the "American" version of Max. He was also Max's original design. de: Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: V-Force Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Original Series Category:Minor Characters